Jotaro vs Bad Fiction
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: Over the years, most of our favorite media has been plagued by horribly written and all around dislikable characters weather it would be in things such as: animation, comic books, or video games. But they are far from safe as Jojo himself is sent across the multiverse along with an unlikely ally to give these characters exactly what they deserve.
1. Prolouge

**Before we begin, I would like to point out this fanfic is one of my more personal ones and requests or suggestions of characters to be punished are out of the question as this is still a legitimate story and project that I've been working on for two years now so I really want to make sure that this doesn't get jumbled up in some way. I hope that this new does not ruins any interest you have for the story and I hope you guys will enjoy it as it progresses. That is all…**

In a small house in Japan, a young man in a dark gray school uniform was reading a book while sitting. By an open window letting some sunlight in. He was 17 years old but looked like that he could be easily mistaken for a grown man, he also wore a hat that looked some of it on the back was made out of his actual hair while also having a golden chain hanging off his jacket. This was Jotaro Kujo, the Great-Great-Grandson of legendary hero: Jonathan Joestar. He recently defeated the family rival Dio Brando (or just simply: DIO) an arrogant bastard of a vampire who saw himself as untouchable and saved his mother from getting killed by her own stand along with his grandfather Joseph Joestar being safely back in New York with his wife. What is a stand? Well I really feel that I shouldn't explain that much, especially when you guys are actually going to get the basic idea as this story progresses.

"Jojo! There's some here to meet you!" Jotaro's mother (Holly) called out grabbing his attention. He placed his book down and walked over to the front door, where he was greeted by an unusual sight. A young man wearing a black leather cowboy hat with a small silver skull in the center and sunglasses was now standing in front of The third Jojo surprising as he didn't clearly recognize him. The young man also wore a dark gray fleece, some dark blue jeans, and army green converse boots. From Jotaro could see from his was not covered up he had a lightly tan skin tone black hair that shaved only on the sides and had a beard growing hinting that he was most likely in his early twenties. Who is he? Well, who do you think is writing this?

" **Jotaro Kujo, I've gotta say it's nice to finally meet you. I'm a really big fan of yours."** I told him as I tipped my hat causing Jotaro to shoot back a confused look.

"Can I get you anything Mr…"

" **Call me Phil, and no thank you I'm good. Besides, I won't stay for long, I just need to talk to your son in private."** I told her with a smile.

"Okay, take your time." Holly said walking into the kitchen. Me and Jotaro then walked over to where he was just sitting and we both took a seat, he was going to say something but I stopped him.

" **1\. Phil is not really my name, I'm just using it to help put your mother at ease. 2. Yes I know who you are and where you live, which is good because I need your help. And 3 I along with many others of my kind, we have no real names. I go by the name: Kill Boss 98, or just simply: The Kill Boss."** I told him plainly.

"What's the 98 for?"

" **1998 was the year I was born."** I told him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You're from the future?"

" **Not your future per say. Besides, would you really be that surprised considering the adventure you just went through?"** I asked grabbing his book inspecting it, apparently Joseph wrote it. " **And yes I am aware that having those numbers next to a name like "Kill Boss" helps make it sound really stupid."**

"Point taken, but there was something else you said that caught my attention." Jotaro told me narrowing his eyes. "You also said that many others of "your kind" have no real names. If you're not human then what are you?"

" **We are referred simply to as "Writers and Readers", We writers are beings that take worlds choosing of our choosing and their respected stories so they can completely change, retcon, and continue them in as we see fit. The readers as you probably guessed, are the ones who take interest in these written stories like me and go hand in hand with being writers. Basically I am both an author and audience member of the multiverse itself. The possibilities of those stories along with the universes they are from are indeed infinite."**

"So you're saying that you are basically a god?"

" **No I won't go that far, we all have limits, we can be only but easily get killed by people who have weapons like The Infinity Gauntlet, The Anti-Life Equation, The Sword of Superman, Stands that can affect reality itself, and people who actually are gods in some way, shape, or form. Though without overpowered weapons like that we are pretty hard to kill. But that's not the point, as I said before, I need your help."** I told him as I continued to read.

"I know, but with what exactly?"

" **Well as we all know the Multiverse is a place of infinite worlds. But there's always a world nice or terrible with that one guy or girl who is a real pain in the ass not matter what. Normally, I'd deal with these threats myself but…"** I then pulled up the side of sweatshirt and the tee shirt underneath showing my huge scar, though it was a burn mark that actually resemble veins starting from the left side of my torso stretching across to both my chest and stomach, and yeah it hurts. " **That really bit me in the ass. Apparently A LOT of Readers really seemed that like that version of The Shredder."** I clarified. " **Even though he was just a stupid little red blob who thought that destroying the multiverse all together was a win."** I then muttered to myself.

"Okay now I can see why you can't do it. But out of everyone in this vast "multiverse" you keep telling me about. Why me out of all people?" He asked plainly, that being the question that you guys are probably wondering as well.

" **Namely because you were suggested by a friend of mine, who also has some dimensional cockroaches that he feels needs to be dealt with. Also you're the ONLY Jotaro Kujo we ever hear about or even know exists believe it or not."** I mean what other version of this guy do you hear about? Besides the Steel Ball Run Universe's Yoshikage Kira and Kyou Nijimura? " **And considering what is and will be on your resume, I really can't blame Blackwolf for picking you as a worthy candidate. Also the people that you and your friends will be dealing with are not Stand Users, so they won't see Star Platinum coming. And yes you will have allies to help you out, including other members of the Joestar family."**

"Well don't I feel special, but this is people you and your friend want out of the way, what's in it for me?"

" **A lot of things actually, namely, I can rewrite your fate. The one that you actually would have to deal with is definitely not a good one, so if you want I can actually teleport you to a new universe like I'm going to do for a while and everything else that goes in this one will stay the same, sort of…"**

"Sort of? That's not really comforting."

" **Well, let's just say that your world wouldn't be as you remember it if you lived to see it again. So what I'm trying to say is that you will still "die by your enemy's hand" and disappear, but this time everyone gets a happy ending. The satisfaction that you took care of the most useless/annoying people in the whole multiverse. And another thing, later in life you actually become a pretty shitty excuse for a father, so a chance to set things right at the start with your daughter can happen also in the new universe."**

"Really? Am I that terrible of a father in the future?"

" **Well to be fair, you two did patch things up during that time, but then you both… you know."**

"Yeah I get that part, but what the hell about my mother?"

" **You can just visit her when you want in that world, you're a grown ass-"**

"I meant when I'm gone to these "other worlds with my new friends"?"

" **Already taken care of, this world we'll be paused until you get back, kind of like the effects of The World or Star Platinum but with no real time limit. It'll be like you never even left."**

"An unlimited time stopping powers huh? Now that sounds nice to have." He said with an easy to miss smirk.

" **You don't need it… If you did need something like that then I wouldn't choose you for help."** I mean seriously? more if not all of the time? Don't worry I'm done with the jokes.

"Yeah just so I can go around beating up people you just don't like. Yare Yare Daze…"

" **Actually Jotaro, it's not just me that hate these guys more anything, in fact what your mission is going make a lot of other Readers/Writers really happy if you agree to it."** I continued to explain. " **You see, long before I was given the idea for someone like you to deal with these "people", these bastards have annoyed and offended members of my kind in some ways and most have even completely ruined their favorite universes with their mere existence. Think of them as like… "The Multiverse Most Wanted"."**

"Oh? So it's not just for you then, apparently they're people that no one likes."

" **That's correct, and believe me when I say that you wouldn't like them anymore than we do if you've met them. So forget that guy I was going about earlier, this a problem that I think ALL OF US can agree with."**

"All of you?" He asked raising an eyebrow always the skeptic causing me to go quiet for a minute just before speaking back up.

" **Okay, Okay, there's still going to be those few guys that I hate but everyone else likes. But that's a pretty small number in comparison to the others no else cares about."**

"Sounds to me like you haven't learned your lesson Kill Boss."

" **I'll admit that it does, but opinions will still be opinions and just because there are some guys that I don't like that doesn't mean everyone else has to hate them. If they do like some of these particular mortals then I'm not going to judge them for it. Point is, you're still doing it for everyone, not just for me."**

"Well at least you're trying to be fair about it. Tell you what…" Jotaro began as he stood up from his seat. "I'll do it, but under one condition."

" **Name it."**

"You said that my death happens around when I already have my daughter, I don't really know anything about being a shitty father, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a terrible son. All I want in return is make sure that my family is safe no matter what , if it's true that you guys can rewrite reality itself then I'm sure there must be people willing to abuse it. So if you can, I want to make sure that no one else could ruin this world so that my family will be unharmed or at least not turned into more distasteful versions of themselves I don't even want to think on what that would be like." He clarified as I just nodded in understanding, of course I didn't expect him to be anything less than reasonable and he is not wrong about there being "Evil Writers" as we all know.

" **Is that all?"**

"That depends, there might be something else I want after this mission, I might end up wanting nothing after it, but for now let's just keep things simple. We'll more talk about what happens with my death once I've finished being your personal bounty hunter." Jotaro finished as he then raised his hand up. "Deal?"

I just took it and shook with a smile on my face as I got out of my own seat. " **Deal. But before you go, there's one last thing I want to bring up."** I held up the book which showed a picture of a familiar green arrow along with a few paragraphs describing it on the same page describing it. " **Have you got to this part yet?"**

"Yeah, the "Stand Creating Arrow" as the Old Man calls it. What about it?"

" **ArrowS actually, some of these have been found in some of the other worlds namely a few of them that he have to go to anyway. Since you know what these are, you know that these can't fall into the wrong hands, which is another reason why I need someone to go to these places to get them. No ones know how some of these arrows got outside the borders of this world, but what you do with them is entirely up to you just need to be careful."**

"I will. After all, you said it yourself that I have nothing better to do at the moment. So let's get this over with."

" **That's the spirit."** I praised, I quickly raised a hand up and an instant all of time froze completely, leaving me and Jotaro the only two living things able to move at all. I the reacted into my fleece and pulled out a medium sized black and red medallion which was in the center of it was an eagle with a dim glowing eye " **I'll be watching and will even to be able to communicate with you throughout your trip with this medallion. So should something go south and none of your allies can help you or themselves I'll jump in no problem. Though I'm sure you guys won't be that desperate."** I finished as I placed it around my neck and placed a hand Jotaro's shoulder. **"Good luck Jojo, and may Jonathan's Spirit give you strength."** I finished backing away, the eye sockets on the skull of my hat began to glow a dark orange hue and with a tip of the hat the Third Jojo disappears in a flash of light of the same color sending him to his first stop to meet the first round of victims.

The other only thing can say now to you my fellow Writers/Readers is: **"Next Stop: Quahog, Rhode Island. Until Next Time…"**


	2. Breaking The Habit Part 1

**NOTE: Despite this chapter and the next one being based on the official Family Guy episode: "Fresh Heir", many creative liberties have been and will be taken to help progress the story to try and keep it consistent. Enjoy…**

Outside of a rather normal house in an American Neighborhood, a young girl wearing a pink shirt and a pair of glasses was just standing outside with sigh. (Unfortunately) was a resident there, specifically: Meg Griffin, who walked up to the front door with a carton of milk she just got from the store.

As she was walking up to the front door, she stops noticing something sticking out of one of the bushes surrounding her home and decided to investigate. To add to her curiosity, she felt something strange, like whatever she was looking at was calling out to her to reach out and grab it.

She pulled out the mysterious object and found that it was a really beautifully designed bronze colored arrow that was silver on the bladed sides of the arrow-head while the center had a small cross surrounded by a rather unrecognizable pattern on both sides.

Meg just continued to hold the arrow in confusion, she could tell that the arrow itself wasn't really alive, she could also see that it definitely wasn't a normal arrow either. To her something about just felt… off. Like it was giving off a "mysterious vibe" was it sat in both of her hands. She looked around to see if maybe if there was someone around who may have somehow lost it or any other way that it could have been landed in the bushes but there was really nothing to see to help connect the dots with.

She then decided to take the arrow inside with her to show her family, but unfortunately she forgot that she was standing next to the spot where she placed the milk carton causing to trip and fall onto the ground landing right on top of the arrow.

She screamed in pain as the arrow head was now buried in her chest, she tried to take it out but unfortunately the strange weapon wouldn't budge, especially with her strength fading away as she screams out for help but there was no one around to give her any help as she slowly began to lose consciousness silencing her. Weird thing was that she felt a small but noticeable surge of energy flow through her from the arrow which was mostly masked by the intense pain she was feeling. But just when she began to walk over to the front door, she passed out right before was she could even reach it.

"Hey… Hey! Wake up!" Meg heard a voice call out as she slowly began to up her eyes with a groan. When she realized that she was laying on her bed she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand finally seeing who it was that talking to her. Meg's eyes went wide as her now clear eyesight showed that owner of the voice was none other than Jotaro. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks, I'm alright now." Meg answered earning a nod from the Third Jojo. "So who are you, and what's up with your hat?"

"Name's Jotaro, Jotaro Kujo." He said simply and he took of his hat showing his short but messy hair underneath it. "What about my hat?" He asked confused by the girl's question.

"Umm… nevermind." She then looked down seeing that she was now wearing a black tee shirt and looked under her collar showing that her chest was wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

"Well when I arrived, I found you lying on the ground with this arrow deep in your chest. So I did what I could to help you out, glad to you see you're alright."

Meg's eyes went wide a second time surprised to see that someone actually cared about her safety and tried to help her. Just the idea of something like that happening seemed almost nonexistent to her, but she then realized something rather important. "Wait, while I appreciate you saving me. Why were you by my house?"

"Well way I see it, it's no coincidence that I found you like this. I'm sent on a mission to find some of the biggest scumbags in the world… Well "worlds" I should say since I'm traveling across the multiverse to find them. And the fact I appeared right outside your house I'm pretty sure I found them here." Jotaro deduced, though he began even more confused seeing Meg not looking at him like he's crazy. In fact, she looked like she was used to hearing stuff like that.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My family is far from perfect." She said moving her gaze away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I still can't stop thinking all of those things about what I said to my parents and brother during that power storm. I mean yeah they were all true, but I just… I don't know."

"What did you say exactly, it might make you feel better."

Seeing not point in arguing, Meg decided to tell. "I asked my brother Chris on why always acts like that he hates me and is never on my side, that he never gives me any form of respect and just flat out calls me names. Then there's my mom, AKA: the shoplifter, the drug addict, the pornstar who let Gene Simmons and Bill Clinton go to town on her and often attack me when she's not attacking my dad. She said that learned from her mistakes, but I know that's not true, I don't think that I could ever trust her again."

"And your Dad?"

Meg just growled as she began talking about her dad: "Let me tell you something about my dad, he is uneducated, unfeeling, completely reckless man child who does nothing but hurt his friends and family without even a hint of regret and takes joy in shaving my face in his ass and farting in it!"

Jotaro just stared with wide eyes hearing what Meg just told him. "Are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"You wish I was." Meg just confirmed. Clearly there is not a family therapist in the whole multiverse that wouldn't fix this.

After some awkward silence, Jotaro spoke up again: "So you told them all of this, but they don't have seem to have a problem with you."

"Well that's because I apologized to them afterwards?"

"I figured that maybe I was the real source of the problems, that maybe if they just focused all of their aggression onto me, maybe things can get better for everyone."

"Have things gotten better?"

"Well… no… they haven't. In fact it's almost like things are getting worse."

"And you think letting them just abuse you like that is going to make things better?"

"Well I mean it's not the best idea I admit… but-"

"Meg if that's how you really feel about your family. Then they're not worth it anything positive, if you able to stand up to them like that then you need to stand by those words. No ifs ands or buts." Jotaro told her sternly. "However, I would like to see for myself on just how bad they if you don't mind." Meg just shook her head in response seeing no problems with Jotaro's curiosity. "Excuse me for a moment."

He walked over to the staircase to eavesdrop on a man who glasses, a white button up shirt, and green pants who was clearly Meg's father sitting next to a plain white furred dog watching TV. Oddly enough a blonde young man wearing a blue shirt just walked in to speak to him.

"Hey Dad are you busy? I was thinking we could spend some time together." The young man stated.

"Okay are you a Television set or the internet?"

"No…"

"Oh then no, no thank you." The father said rather emotionlessly.

"Are you sure? Cuz there's a three day weekend coming up and I thought maybe you and I could finally go fishing like We've been talking about."

"Aw sorry Chris but I can't, I got insanity practice."

Meanwhile…

Seth Macfarlane: "Can you at least keep the cutaway gags?"

Me: **"NO!"**

Back to the story…

"But you promised we'd go fishing."

"Aw Chris I was just lying to you so you'd go away. But if you leave me alone now, I'll give you a million dollars."

"You gotta deal!" Chris said walking away with smile. Dumbass…

"Peter you know it might help Chris to spend some time with his father." The dog spoke up.

"Well what's in it for Old Pete?" Peter asked crossing his arms.

"He's your son! Don't you want someone to bond with?"

"Nope, I only form unspoken bonds."

"Yare Yare, I've seen enough." Jotaro said unamused by everything he just saw.

"Jotaro!" Meg called out, Jotaro rushes back into Meg's room shocked to see that her bed, night stand (and some of the books that were in them), and pillows were all hovering in mid air with the panicking Meg still sitting on the now levitating bed. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Calm down Meg, look's like your Stand has finally awaken."

"My what!?" Meg asked, but before Jotaro could give a short explanation, everything fell back onto the ground startling her once again. "That was weird…"

"As I was saying, a stand is basically an extension of a person's soul or psyche also which gives the user supernatural abilities. I guess that arrow thought that you should have one."

"How do you know about this?"

"Simple, because I'm a user." Jotaro said as the form of Star Platinum The World appeared behind him. He looked over Meg's shoulder and saw hers. "And there's yours right there."

Meg raised an eyebrow but then turned around and gasp at the sight of what was no a part of her.

The Stand resembled a human female in its appearance, with pure white skin that looked like was made out of steel with a gold chest plate bolted in her torso on top with her wearing a dark gray split skit showing off it's legs a little. It also had shoulder length straight dark brown hair with what looked like a glowing "halo" over its eyes like a makeshift blindfold. To contrast from the automaton like appearance, on its back were two blacks marking engraved in its back that resembled wings.

Meg just stood there both in complete awe and confusion, not really knowing how to react. She just turned to Jotaro curiously asked: "What now?" as Jotaro began to think on it.

A few days later, Jotaro has helped teach Meg the basics of using a Stand and helped her figure out what its ability is. Meg decided to name her angelic stand: Breaking The Habit, after the Linkin Park song of the same name. After Chris spent some time with his grandfather: Carter, he and Peter seemingly just disappeared causing a good amount of confusion on what happened.

Jotaro took no pleasure in actually meeting Carter, it became pretty clear to the third Jojo that he wasn't even worth the effort. Sure, he was vain, selfish, and is completely disrespectful to his wife and family. Jotaro just figured that a well deserved jaw shattering punch to the face was more than enough to put the old man in his place, especially since that made him afraid of the Joestar descendant, and Carter even told him that Chris was going to inherit the money if he dies.

After interrogating the old bastard, Jotaro and Meg came to the conclusion that whatever Peter was doing to Chris involved getting the money it wasn't long until after yhey kept hearing about a man planning to marry his son. I guess that's one way to get the money…

of course there Jotaro was every eager to get out of this place soon, as not only did his stay ended up being longer than planned. It was also during that time, when Lois actually continued to hit on the Third Jojo even despite him telling her that he's 17 years old.

it wasn't until later when they actually got to the wedding when thing started to get a bit more… hostile… Jotaro and Meg arrived at the alter right after Peter said some speech that was just another half baked attempt to win his son's affection.

"You can stop the wedding now, we all know that you're just doing this so you can inherent the old man's money." Jotaro called out. "Besides all the incest innuendoes are making me wanna puke."

"Yeah well you can't prove that I don't love my son." Peter stated crossing his arms once again

"What has been your fondest memory with him so far?" Jotaro asked.

Peter was about to speak up, however he found himself unable to answer that rather simple question. His eyes darted from left to right noticing that everyone else that was there (including Chris) was also waiting for an answer. He thought more on it for a moment until he finally found an answer: "Yeah I got nothing."

"Yeah well I don't care." Chris suddenly spoke up suprising everyone with his response.

"What?" The third Jojo asked completely confused.

"I don't care if he's marrying me of the money, I'm happy that I finally got spend some time with my dad. that's all I ever wanted." The blonde boy said smiling, leaving Jotaro and Meg to be completely quiet, not exactly sure on how to respond to that.

After some awkward silence, Meg finally began to speak up. "You know Chris, before me and Jotaro have even arrived here, I've been doing some thinking." She said grabbing her brother's attention. "I decided that I'm going to take back that apology I gave you and you and the others a while back. I'm starting to think that there's no real point in helping you guys."

"Oh not this again." Peter groaned.

"I mean really Chris? Really?" Meg asked crossing her arms. "So despite the fact that none of the time you guys spent together wasn't even genuine, you're still willing to go through with this? How does that make any sense?"

"Well you never got to spend any real time with Dad. Who are you to judge?"

"Chris, most of the time I'm with Dad normally involves with me, getting hurt, told to shut up, or shoving my face into his ass and him farting on it. And you know this because you're there most of those times."

"So what? I'm still a bastard from not helping you most of those time?" Chris asked accusingly.

"It would have been nice if you helped. I guess you two really do deserve each-other, you're about as caring and intelligent as one another."

"Hey Meg." Peter called out. After getting her attention, Peter grabbed Meg's head and shoved her face against his butt letting out a huge fart. He then let's go and laughs with Chris joining in on the laughter. Jotaro was about to step in, but Meg held her hand out stopping him. She then closed her eyes and both Chris and Peter instantly stopped laughing when they felt like a weird rush of energy washing through his body. The father and son quickly checked all over themselves and each-other and it looked like it was nothing, leaving them confused on what just happened.

"You know what Dad?" Meg spoke up again. "I really had enough of you." Suddenly some of the few empty chairs that were in the front row of the alter started levitating off the ground surprising literally everyone except Jotaro. One by the chairs began getting violently tossed at Peter hitting him in the face, stomach, and in one case, the gonads. With all of the chairs now laying on the ground motionlessly Peter thought the worst was over until he found HIMSELF being lifted off the ground.

"WOAH HEY! WHAT THE HELL!? MEG!? MEG ARE YOU DOING!? WHY!? PLEASE ST-"

"Hey!" Meg yelled shutting him up. "Shut up Dad." She said with a smirk. With a flick of her stand's wrist Peter was sent flying into a tree like a fastball with him screaming his head off until his back completely destroying his spine as he let out one last painful yelp.

Peter continued to squirm on the ground as he could no longer feel his legs groaning in agony. All of the wedding guest and the pastor ran away screaming in fear not wanting to stick around for what may happen next.

After an extra minute, the rest of the Griffin Family (Brian, Stewie and Lois), arrived confused and worried about the scared crowd leaving in a rushed manner. All three of them were surprised to see Peter at a distance laying the ground with his back completely bent and Chris just standing there shaking like a leaf looking at Meg with complete fear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lois asked. Meg turned to the sound of her Mother's voice and glared at her along with the dog and baby with her stand finally manifesting itself behind Meg. Well the three couldn't see it, Jotaro could and was surprised when he saw that Breaking The Habit no longer looked like a stand that came straight out of Heaven like it did when he first saw it. Instead, it now looked like something that fell out from Heaven years ago.

The gold on Breaking the Habit's chest plate was now completely faded and dull, the split skirt was now a much darker shade of gray looked like it was tattered and torn. The stand's hair was no longer brown and straight but pitch black and messy, its metallic skin was now crimson red like blood, and the halo that was used as a blindfold was now missing showing two completely empty eye sockets that showed nothing but pure darkness in the both of them. It was now however, wearing a black handkerchief over its mouth with some white marking on it that resembled some razor sharp teeth. Another thing that Jotaro noticed was that the wing like marking on its back were now glowing a bright yellow color almost like fire or ash. Aside from those changes, it easy to see it was the same stand as before when taking a good look at it's appearance.

To add to the demonic appearance of the robotic stand it stared at the rest of The Griffin family with an aggressive manner. In terms of both appearance and mannerisms, it can be best described as: "feminine but authoritative". It maybe invisible to the eyes of Meg's family, but its presences was defiantly noticeable as there was a new chill in the air making the three uneasy.

Meg then pointed at her family simply stating: "You're next..." As Jotaro grabbed one of the empty chairs sitting in it waiting to see how this whole thing will play out.

 **Stand Name: Breaking The Habit**

 **Stand User: Meg Griffin**

 **Stand Ability: [Gravity Projectile]( wiki/Gravity_Projectile)**

 **Power - A**

 **Speed - B**

 **Range - C**

 **Durability - B**

 **Precision - A**

 **Potential - D**

 **Description: The ability to utilize gravity to launch projectiles. Technique of Gravity Manipulation. The user can use gravity fields to propel objects as projectiles.**

 **Well this took a lot longer than I was hoping for. Sorry about that, I've been really busy, moving back to the US and getting my own place, seeing family and friends again, etc... I'm going to at least try and pick up the pace. All and all, I hope ya'll enjoyed it for this is only the beginning.**

 **All of the story's stands' Stats, Abilities, and Names were all put together by using Jojo's Bizarre Stand Generator on Drexel University.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Breaking The Habit Part 2

After a few seconds of Meg saying her threat, the rest of the Griffin Family standing there confused on what was going on. Brian was the first one to get hit as he felt an invisible hand punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. However before the dog could even get back up, he was lifted up into the air much just like how Peter was.

Unlike Peter however, Brain was instead violently slammed back into the ground causing Lois and Stewie to back away. Brian was in this painful position at six least times until Meg finally decided that he had enough. With every what felt like literally every bone in his body completely broken, he became desperate for answers.

He then looked up at Meg beaten and bruised asking her one simple question: "What did I ever do to you?"

Meg just crossed her arms, looking back down at him with an irritated glare. "Me? What about everyone else? Like when you used your son as a tool to continue your writing career and never even spoke with him before that point? When you gave Stewie, your best friend, herpes with no guilt whatsoever? Or maybe I should ask all of your one night stands about their experiences with you." She stopped herself to think of what else she could throw at him. But then she remembered something… "Actually, I know exactly what you did to me. After I finally put my foot down and standing up to my family, you encouraged me to immediately go back to being the abuse victim just so they could vent all of their anger out on me. I can't bleive just how stupid I was to think even think that. At least now you're right about me being the strongest person you know."

"So I see, sorry Meg… I guess..." Brian said simply, but was then greeted with a punch to the face by Breaking The Habit while he was still on the ground knocking him out. Turning to her mother.

Before Lois could even say anything, Meg used her stand once for another punch, the only difference was that it struck Lois in her… "lower half", completely shattering her pelvis with one hit.

"How are you doing this!?" Lois asked fearfully with a groan.

"Just something I picked up a while back. If you'd just stop constantly whoring yourself out to everyone, then I wouldn't go that far."

Stewie then took note of the situation and conditions that his family was now in he was in and deadpanned: "Oh crap…" Meg was walked up to him with a glare. Causing him to fall onto his knees begging. "Please Meg! You know that I don't have that much beef with you! Please have mercy! I'm just a baby for God's sake!"

Meg thought about what he said, but quickly made a decision. She then used her stand to instead break Stewie's leg making him grabbing it in pain with a yelp.

"No more time travel, no more inventions period, and no more hanging out with Brian. Got it?" Meg asked crossing her arms.

"Yes-yes of course." He said fearfully with a shiver down his spine.

Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing, now being flat out terrified by his own sister. With a sigh, Chris opened his arms out accepting whatever fate Meg had in store for him. "Okay, let's get it over with."

But instead she did something else to surprise him. "No." She said flatly…

""No"? What do you mean "no"?" He asked confused.

"I already told you how you failed as a brother, you never protected me from these people or even just take my side if it's just a once in a left time event. It's amazing how living in a house with five other people I was alone and had to find for myself. Now you get to see what's like." Meg said as she began to walk over to Jotaro. "I have to say, that felt great. Do you still have that arrow?" The Third Jojo nodded pulling it out of his school jacket.

" **I'll take that thank you."** I spoke up with the arrow itself disappearing in an orange flash of light. " **You're not done here just Jotaro there are still two other people here in this world that need to be taken down a peg. I'll teleport you over to your next location."**

"Wait." Jotaro said looking back at Meg. "What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe grab my things and move over into a nearby hotel. I really need some time away from my family."

"Agreed." Jotaro said as the two shook hands, the two then went their separate ways. "Alright Kill Boss, I'm ready."

" **Cool, let's go."** I then Teleported Jotaro over to a mental institution which makes him confused.

"I'm guessing that the person I'm looking for is neither a doctor or patient."

" **Correct, how did you know?** "

"Just a hunch, who am I looking for?"

" **You're target is a man named: "Stan Smith" a member of the CIA, who locked his wife up in this institution. All because he forgot it's their anniversary."**

"And?"

" **And if I am not mistaken right now is when he "finally" remembers. Keep in mind that he openly admitted that he only married her because she looks nice. But that's nothing compared to everything else he did."**

"Like what exactly?"

" **Well let's see… He tried to teach his son (Steve) on how to deal with bullies, by tormenting him! Of course he did already get punished for it in the most epic way possible, but even thinking that it was a good idea in the first place is amazingly stupid. One thing that he does STILL was that he made a whole detention center in his backyard and locked his neighbors in it because he believed that they were both terrorists. Evidence? Well he didn't exactly get any evidence to prove his point, he only did all that because and ONLY because they're irainian. Oh yeah, and he also kidnapped some children from their parents to give them to "more suitable couples" to raise. And in case if you haven't figured it out yet. The kids belonged to same sex couples."**

"That's a lot to take in… do YOU have any evidence to prove your point?" Fair point…

" **Turn Stage Right."**

The Third Jojo looked over in that direction seeing a black haired man in a suit people up holding a bucket of fried just pulled up to the front entrance, making his way inside.

Jotaro just let out a sigh. "Yare Yare Daze, this is just getting repetitive." He said walking inside. Once again watching from a distance like a hawk, he prepared himself what to see next.

Stan walks in kissing his wife (Francine) and then yelling: "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Francine takes the bucket with a rather confused look on her face staring down on at it before finally turning her attention to Stan who looked back with a large/forced grin on his face.

"You? You put me in here!" The blonde woman yelled accusingly catching Stan off gaurd with his eyes darting from left to right trying to think of a good argument but failed. **Sound familiar?**

"Okay, Okay, you got me. But that's not a problem. No, because… It was all for a bigger cause: to the plan the perfect anniversary." He said smiling once again, his wife was going to speak up but stopped her by saying: "For love… I did it for love! Why does any man go to great lengths? For love of his woman."

"Love?" Francine spoke up pushing the bucket into his chest with a glare. "Three days in a looney bin?"

"And… a bucket of chicken."

"I… hate you."

"Ah, that's nice. Calm before the resolution."

"HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Francine roared as she finally lost her cool forcing two orderlies to step in and restrain her.

"Woah-Woah wait a minute! She's been discharged! Hospital says she's free to go." Stan said trying to ease the tension, at first Jotaro thought that this could at least a small amount of redemption by getting his wife out his mess. That is until…

"Im Dr. Miller, I am this hospital and this woman is staying here until I say she's ready to leave." The doctor stated gesturing the two orderlies to take her to whatever room she was staying in screaming in dismay with Stan unable to stop them.

"Oh my God…" Stan spoke up again. "I totally ruined this… birthday?" He asked already forgetting causing the Third Jojo to facepalm in disbelief. Getting out of his seat, Jotaro invited Stan to speak with him outside no doubt making the CIA agent suspicious but decided to humor him thinking he'll get his answers.

Once they were out by the front entrance, the over all atmosphere took a huge nose dive. "Alright pal, now who are you and what do you-"

 _"ORA!"_

Suddenly Stan was interrupted by an invisible fist punching him in the face knocking into the side of his car completely breaking his nose, leaving the older man in a state of shock.

"Spare me the surprised look, it only gets worse from here." Jotaro said sticking both hands into the pockets of his school jacket glaring daggers at the man. Stan opens the door closest to him pulling out a handgun. "Don't move! I'm warning you!" Stan shouted trying to put on a brave face, but just shortly after Jotaro began walking towards him nonchalantly. When Stan fire aiming at the young man's chest, his eyes went completely wide as the bullet was now his hovering in midair right in front of Jotaro who still looked unfazed.

While Stan couldn't see it, Star Platinum was holding said bullet with its pointer finger and thumb. After balling its hand into a fist, the Stand then fired the bullet back to Stan with a "flick" of its thumb hitting him in the shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"A little bird told me about all of the racist, homophobic, and just amoral stunts you pulled before you decided to lock your wife up in this place. I won't go into detail, on what they were, just know this… You're officially the first man on this "quest" to get a taste of my Stand: Star Platinum, so I guess that makes you special. And believe… this will be a moment you certainly won't forget."

Before The CIA Agent could even blink he was lock in a flurry of punches, all he could do was pray that it would end quickly.

 _"ORA_ _!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA! ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!_ _ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA! ORA! ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!"_

After the assault finally came to an end, Stan collapsed onto the ground out could with his face covered in all kinds of bumps and bruises along with some blood, it was at the point he anybody who knew him wouldn't even recognized him. Or at least just not recognize him at first glance.

 **"Just one more Jotaro, then we can move on to the next set of targets."**

"Where to now?"

 **"You'll see…"** I told him teleporting him to his next destination. suddenly a japanese man wearing a suit and glasses pops out with a laugh showing that he was watching the whole ordeal.

Fung: Ah, I Guess Stan-San is now: RETIRED!

 **Me: Umm… yeah… Seriously who are you?**


	4. HELL off Earth Part 1

The third Jojo just arrived in another universe after finishing the last bit of business back in Quahog, with him remarking: "Well that fun." In a sarcastic tone.

" **Yeah Quagmire and Jeff had it coming. Anyway, welcome to one of the many worlds that me and my kind really enjoy. Believe it or not it's actually this place's 35th Anniversary in my universe. Originally you had four targets in this world, but there's been a slight change of plans."**

"Do tell."

" **You're not the only stranger in this strange land. Not too far from where you're standing is a man whose identity is a mystery even to my kind. Originally I was going to send you to take care of some robotic bottomfeeders named: Snowcat and Demolisher, but it would seem that the guy is already making quick work of them was we speak. Apparently someone was a bit eager to see those tools get wrecked before you could even show up."**

"In other words you didn't send him."

" **Nope, but I honestly can't complain. Which only leaves you with the other two idiots: Kicker Jones and his best friend, Ironhide."**

"So I'm guessing that I'll find them inside."

" **No, unfortunately those two and their friends The Autobots are in the middle of a battle with their enemy the Decipticons right now, I brought you here for your safety AND there's another Stand Arrow nearby that already claimed its victim."**

"Is this what it's going to be like everytime I enter a new world?"

" **Keep in mind I did say that you would come across some of these arrows. Besides, from what I can see, this time it was not self inflicted."**

"How come?" But before I could give him an answer.

"I'M GONNA TO KILL YOU!" A voice roared out grabbing his attention.

Just after those words have been said, a young girl with long brown hair wearing a yellow suit came out running from the hallway with a scared look on her face looking over her shoulder and bumping into the Third Jojo.

"Sorry Kicker, I thought you were-" She then stopped herself when she looked up at him with a gasp seeing a complete stranger in the base with her. A stranger who gave off an intimidating aura on top of that. Jotaro just crossed his arms curious about what exactly was going on.

"Yare Yare… what did you do?"

"A-an intruder? How did you get passed all the security!? What do you want?"

"You mentioned someone named: "Kicker" I don't think that it's a coincidence since I'm looking for someone with that nickname."

"Wait? Kicker?" The young girl asked confused, with Jotaro nodding yes.

They both turned to see another young woman, one slightly older looking than the one Jotaro was talking to. Both teenagers stared at the second girl with wide eyes as not only was there an Arrow sticking out of her right arm, but that the arm itself appears to have turned into stone.

The young lady walked up slowly panting looking rather pale like she was losing a good amount of blood. "You… you little…" She said with a weak voice as she collapsed onto the floor. Jotaro than rushes over to the fallen girl's side picking her up bridal style.

"Where's the medical ward? Surely you must have one." Jotaro said with some urgency in his voice.

"Go through this door, down the hall and turn left." The girl in yellow answered. Jotaro hurried over to the emergency room as fast as he could with the girl in yellow's attempts in stopping him going nowhere. "Wait who are you!? How did you get here!?"

When the third Jojo quickly laid the other girl on the table trying to figure out how he could help. He looked at her arm and figured that if he tried to remove the arrow especially without using force which would no doubt destroy the arm.

He rolled up her sleeve and saw that the "infection" had stretch from her hand all the way to her shoulder. Jotaro also couldn't help but notice that she was already starting to look a lot healthier than she did a few moments ago, which could only mean that she was actually in the process of becoming another stand user, only time will tell on what kind of stand she will have.

" _Guess these arrows aren't easy on newcomers. At least she is still breathing."_ He thought to himself. " _Still, if this is just a side effect, then I'd hate to see what would happen if it hit someone who wasn't chosen to have a stand."_

The Japanese Joestar was then snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the stone arm turn into a dark shade of gray and heard some cracking. Along with the arrow itself twitching until it just burst out of the arm with an almost comedic "popping" sound falling onto the floor. The young woman then woke up with a surprised gasp with the stone beginning to crack until burst out into pieces with her arm now covered in a roaring bright flame startling Jotaro.

When the flames died down, Jotaro looked once more to see what could best be described as "an organic gauntlet" with the whole arm being covered with violet colored armor like scales similar to the back of an alligator with black ash like patterns that almost looked like a couple of tribal tattoos woven into each other mostly wrapping around the slightly spiked knuckles and ending at the elbow. There were also sharp claws at the fingertips and palms that had scaling similar to a snake's with a strange golden jewel/stone in the center, which looked like the ash markings/patterns almost looked to have been coming out of, almost like a seed with roots.

The girl shot up like a bullet panting like she just woke up from a nightmare with the fingers on the stand arm twitching.

"You okay?" The third Jojo ask carefully. However, when she looks down taking notice of her new stand, her eyes widened once again with yep another surprised yelp.

"What the-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY-" But she was interrupted when she stretched her arm out, a golden color ball of fire shot from the stone in the palm hitting the wall missing Jotaro by a few feet. "…arm?"

"Look I know this is surprising, but you need to calm down. But before I explain anything, I want to know… who are you? And why did that girl stab you?"

Taking a deep breath, the young woman introduced herself: "My name is Lori Jiménez, I was sent her to do a little "boot camp" with the Autobots. As for why Misha stabbed me? I don't know… I'm just wondering why the Autobots and Dr. Jones keep her around."

"Dr. Jones?"

"The lead researcher here at the base, kind of an asshole if you ask me. I guess I can see where Kicker gets it from."

"I see… now about your arm what happened is that because you were pierced by that arrow you have obtained what is referred to as a "stand", which by the looks of it seems to be a dragon like one."

"No kidding." Lori said studying it, she then took a moment to concentrate which caused the stand to transform into a much more normal looking arm, almost like nothing happened to it. Jotaro then walked over picking the arrow off the ground which I teleported out of his grasp.

"Huh? Where'd go?" Lori asked confused.

"Don't worry, it's in good hands."

"Yo Lori! It's me Ironhide! Me and kicker are arriving at the base soon, just wanted to give you a heads up! Also the rest of the bots are going to stick around to try and find Optimus. See ya!" An annoying voice spoke through the com link that Lori forgot she was wearing, causing her to let out an annoyed growl.

"Roger…" She said quickly singing off. "I hate that guy."

"Is there anyone you do get along with here?"

"Yes, an autobot named Optimus Prime used to be here, but unfortunately he recently went MIA. Lucky him I guess."

"Well since everyone will be here, how about we give your new stand a little "test drive"?''

Lori just smirked summoning her stand taking once again taking her arm's place. "Gladly."

A few moments later in a large hanger, there were four people, Ironhide, young man who of course was Kicker, his father Dr. Brian Jones, and finally Misha. Standing around and discussing the mission that just happened off page.

"Kicker! Did you find any Energon sources before the Decepticons attacked?" Dr. Jones

"Give me a break Dad! There was nothing there and we looked for a whole hour! I told you that we wouldn't find anything there." Kicker snapped "Though me and Ironhide did see one one guy ripping apart Snowcat and Demolisher."

"Watch your tone young man or I'll-wait what?

"Yeah that's real funny, like a REAL HUMAN can do that." Ironhide said with a nervous laugh. If a robot could sweat, then not doubt Ironhide would be covered in it, though it would seem that didn't really need any to show that he was in complete denial of whatever happened. He then looked over an saw Jotaro and Lori walking over with Lori looking especially pissed off. "H-Hey Lori what's up? You know Kicker was just telling us a really funny joke. I mean not that it's important or anything I just-"

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later!" Lori roared, Jotaro got the sense that this particular robot may have been a real annoyance to her before he showed up. She then turned over to Misha who was now shaking in her boots, Misha then turned facing away from the other girl pretending that she's not even there. "Turn Around…" Lori said with a growl.

Misha turned her head back only for her face to be grabbed by a large scaly hand with a crystal in the center that came seemingly out of nowhere caused her in freeze in fear, she couldn't help but worry when the golden gem began to glow brightly. Then suddenly a large golden explosion went off in the hand causing her to yell in pain. When Lori let go and the smoke cleared Misha now showed that she had a large burn mark over her left eye, Misha place a hand over her now scared eye with the pain slowly but surely going away. Everyone (except Jotaro) just stared in shock silence.

"Now we're even." Lori muttered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dr. Jones finally spoke up. "You just attacked one of our researchers! If you have any common sense you join me in the lab so we can properly analyze it and-" However the scientist stopped himself when he saw the tattoo like markings suddenly burst in flame in the exact same color as the explosion. Lori then puncher the man in the face with the knuckles now on fire burning a mark into his face as well then suddenly being knocked flat on his back unconscious.

"And just where is all of that concern whenever your son goes on a dangerous mission or does anything else stupid? Looks to me like you need a lesson in common sense Jones." Lori stated. "And you two! What happened!?"

"Do you guys hear something?" Ironhide asked confused.

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, I hear it too." Jotaro said grabbing their attention. "What is that?" Almost on que a giant robotic bird crashes into the base hitting the wall, bursting into flame.

"A Divebomb?" Kicker asked surprised.

Everyone just stared as they saw figure slowly walking out of the flames. A large very built man covered head-to-toe in green armor cracking his knuckles looking up at Ironhide glaring dagger behind the visor.

"KICKER IT'S HIM! It's the guy who killed the Decepticons! He's here!" The lone Autobot panicked.

"I know Ironhide! He must've followed us!" Kicker called out annoyed

"That's right, and believe me: you can't run OR hide from me. Many have tried, all have failed." The main spoke with a gruff voice that sent shivers down the two's respective spines. "And you! Tincan! Do you seriously just fucking laugh while your opponent laid there dying after fighting for what he believed in! I understand that you two weren't on the same side, that your goals are completely different from his. But that doesn't matter, you have no right or reason to treat his last wished to be remembered as some sort of joke!"

"No no! But I mean… He's in a better place now right?" Ironhide defended. "I mean… well… what did I do wrong?"

"Didn't I just answer your question?"

""I guess you did… Hey Kicker-"

"OKAY THAT'S IT! You know what?"

"What?"

"Your just lost your vocal privileges!" The man spoke as he grabbed a rocket launcher firing a shot blowing off the autobot's arm right off his shoulder causing blue energon to fly everywhere while he screamed in pain. Kicker and Misha gasped in complete horror at the site. The man then jumped unto Ironhide's neck, knocking him into the ground with superhuman strength, he than landed another hit on the robotic rookie's face leaving a dented face and broken optic lens and a few missing denta.

Despite all of the damage, the mysterious warrior was not done. He then pulled out a chainsaw slicing it across Ironhide's neck and sticking his hand down the giant robot's throat pulling out a large circular device tossing it aside. The last weapon the man summons is a heavily modified chain gun as he opens fire onto the device not stopping until it was a pile of scrap metal.

"Oh Primus! Come on Ironhide! Let's get out of here!" Kicker yelled. with Ironhide nodding in agreement now grabbing his throat. The injured Autobot turned into a pick up truck that looked like had just went through a terrible accident with Kicker jumping in suddenly a large portal opened up teleporting the two to who knows where.

"Okay now what was that?" Jotaro asked while still pretty amazed by the stranger's performance.

"The GroundBridge" Lori answered right away. "Who knows where those idiots could be."

"They wouldn't get far." Said stranger spoke up. "Especially with the amount of blood that guy just lost, somehow I doubt they teleported to a "robot hospital"."

"Agreed. Still, I have to admit that was one hell of an entrance you had. Gotta name pal?"

"My name is on a need to know bases… but my friends, well… really my enemies call me: DoomSlayer."

"Jotaro. Looks like I'm going to have to call friend to help me get those two. I don't suppose you want to join."

"I'd be delighted." Slayer said nonchalantly. He then turned to Lori seeing her arm still hasn't returned back to normal. "Nice arm."

"Thanks, and when you find Kicker and Ironhide. Let them I know that I'm giving you guys permission to kick their asses."

"You're not coming with us?" Jotaro asked somewhat surprised.

"No, somebody has gotta clean up the mess. Plus I think it's about time I called for a meeting with the ret of the Autobots about making a few "changes" on how things are run here."

"So I see, well good luck to you Lori. Kill Boss."

 **"Roger."** I answered as I teleported the third Jojo and his new accomplice to there next destination.

 _"So that's how he got here."_ Misha thought to herself. She then turned as she heard a groan and turning to see Dr. Jones finally awake. The scientist looked around and saw the everything that happened from the wrecked Divebomb to the Energon stains leaving confused. He then turned around and Lori handed him a mop and bucket of water with the young woman giving him a "you know what to do" smirk as she walked away. Seeing that there was no way to stop her, Dr. Jones began mopping up the energon with Misha volunteering to help, seeing it as they only time she was ever useful for something.

 **Stand Name: Turn Around**

 **Stand User: Lori Jimenez**

 **Stand Ability: [Dragon Arm]**

 **Power - A**

 **Speed - C**

 **Range - A**

 **Durability - D**

 **Precision - A**

 **Potential - B**

 **Description: The power to have the literal arm of a dragon. Variation of Dragon Physiology. The user gains draconic powers focused on their arm, gaining ability to shoot projectiles of pure draconic energy, and possess immense strength and resistance.**

 **And it's finally here! By celebrating the 35th Birthday of Transformers, we'll finally have the characters of Transformers: Energon get what's coming to them. And yes Cybertron fans, not only did I bring back Lori, but now she has a stand as well, your welcome.**

 **And for those you who might think that I've been too harsh on Misha, keep in mind the Transformers Wikia itself can't even name anything significant that's she's done in the show, so with her I'd say that I was being rather generous in terms of punishments. So yeah, stayed tuned as we see Ironhide and Kicker in all their nonexistent glory, find out what the hell happened to Optimus and references to Transformer shows that are actually fan favorites.**

 **Your welcome Diamondbolt.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	5. HELL off Earth Part 2

In a flash Ironhide rolled into a screeching halt immediately after exiting the portal. Seeing that they were now in space, Kicker quickly stepped out of his friend's vehicle form with his helmet on. After transforming back into his more robotic form, Ironhide coughed up some energon taking a seat as Kicker began to look around seeing that they looked to be in outer space standing on top of an oversized asteroid now looking down at Earth. Kicker then turned back to his cybertronian friend still unable to overlook just how banged up he was from the DoomSlayer's surprise assault.

"You okay?" Kicker asked with Ironhide replying with a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. He then looked back over at distance and saw what looked like a metallic and possibly even robotic planet not to far from where he and Ironhide were standing. He couldn't help but feel that there was something eerily familiar about it. But he just shrugs it off and sighs in relief that he and his autobot friend are alright.

That was until a bright orange flash appeared right in front of him revealing The Doomslayer cracking his knuckles along with Jotaro who seemed to be wearing some strange armor like spacesuit.

"What!? How did you guys get here!?" Kicker yelled confused and admittedly scared.

"The same why I got into your base, with a little help from a friend." Jotaro stated as he closely inspected his new suit. Turning to see a slight reflection through the visor on the DoomSlayer's helmet. "Not bad, Hey Kill Boss! what kind of spacesuit is this?"

 **"Plot Armor, it's only temporary."**

"WHAT THE HECK!? Who said that!?" Kicker yelled looking for the source of the voice AKA: me.

 **"Not talking to you asshole."** Honestly, I didn't mean for him to actually hear me answer Jotaro's question.

"What ever… IronHide! The Saber!" Kicker yelled out getting a nod from the Autobot in response tossing something that Jotaro and DoomSlayer couldn't quite make out at first, but got was able to get it when the scientist's son caught it midair, revealing the object to be… what's basically a metallic surfboard. Before the two can say anything, the board then transformed into a large sword leading the kid to get into a stance. While it was pretty obvious that he was trying to put on a brave face behind the mask, the stand user and demon killer couldn't help but notice that he was still shaking. Looking back at IronHide's little "beat down", I guess you can't blame him.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Kicker warned tightening the grip on his sword. The two men looked at each-other shrugging their shoulders with Jotaro stepping forward not even lifting his arms. "I'm supposed to be the hero here! Me! My dad may not be able to see it, but I'll show you one way or-"

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Star Platinum cried out as its user called out breaking both of the younger boy's legs and making multiple dents into his Engeron Sword making both collapse on the ground surprising the DoomSlayer.

"What the-!?"

 **"Oh yeah, you can't see. To keep things short: Jojo here has what's called a "stand", basically super powers that come with their own physical form. Not really the best way to explain it, but I'm sure it still helps give you an idea of what it is."**

"Yeah I'll take it. But why can't I see it?"

 **"Because you don't have one yourself, plain and simple."**

As for Kicker, while this time he couldn't hear our conversation, did manage to piece a few things together while struggling to get back up. "Lori's arm! Is that it!? You're some sort of freak like her aren't you!?"

"Could you shut up? It was bad enough that you have done nothing but whine ever since I got here, the last thing I need is you raising the volume. Maybe if you didn't act like such an entitled brat I then maybe wouldn't have broken both of your legs." Jotaro said glaring down at him. "Besides, from what I've been told, Lori has been more help to the Autobots then you have ever been. So who are you judge, "Mr. Hero"?"

"You can't prove that!"

"Well did say that came here to help straighten you and your friend out. But what have you done that was useful?" Jotaro asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can sense Engeron, that alone makes me an essential part of the team!"

"And what if they made a device that can do your job in tracking this "energon" without any complications? What will you do then?" The DoomSlayer adds.

kicker's only response was: "…"

"Still… I guess the jury has spoken, so we're going to do you a favor get this over-" but before the demon killer could finished, everyone looked over to see the metallic planet shifting and changing parts until it took the form of another large humanoid robot complete with horns and wings.

"U-UNICRON!?" Kicker said in a complete panic.

"This can't be good…" DoomSlayer stated simply. Unicorn then held its hands close together as a large ball of energy then appeared it's hand. It didn't take anyone long that see that what they were looking at was a laser shot being charged up.

"KICKER TO BASE! OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE NOW!"

"Wait! He's not aiming at us." Jotaro called out raising an a hand up, he then point over to another asteroid just a few feet where the group could see some unnamed decepticons who were watching them the whole time. The robots slowly turned there heads over to Unicron seeing that they were all in the destroyer's sites.

Thinking fast, DoomSalyer took this opportunity and picked up Kicker off the ground and simply said: "Nice knowing you brat." Then tossed the young man into the direction of the oncoming blast with all his might. To the men's surprise, IronHide picks himself off the ground jumps into the air in attempt to block the shot and save his human friend.

Safe to say, it didn't work. And because of that stupid decision they both got disintegrated as Kicker gave one last scream of agony along with the mysterious cybertronians. Unicron then turned its attention to the asteroid where the two were standing.

"Oh shit…"

But before anything could happen. I managed to teleport the two to safety, but what neither Jojo nor his unlikely friend could tell was that there was a certain deception who was in control of the destroyer.

"What the-? where did they go!?" Megatron asked surprised. "Bawh, doesn't matter. At least we managed to destroy those turncoats. How foolish of them to think they could hide from me. StarScream! Did you manage to contact Snowcat and Demolisher?"

"No my lord, their whereabouts are still unknown. They have been completely unresponsive."

Megatron just groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do we even keep those two around?" He asked himself while StarScream just shrugged his shoulders. "And I'm seeing things, did that autobot seem familiar?"

Back at the autobot base, Lori along with Misha and a few other members of the autobots where gathered around a large open area waiting for their leader to arrive. Luckily, it wasn't long when the one and only Optimus Prime showed rather surprised to see everyone in one place.

"Apologies everyone, my comlink was down and there is nothing to report for today's scouting mission." Optimus addressed breaking the silence.

"Understood." Lori replied with a nod. "You made it just in time, there is something I'd like to discuss."

She then turned over to Misha who just looked like she was disappointed in herself.

"Misha, what happened to your face?" Optimus asked noticing the large burn mark.

"I stabbed Lori in the arm with an arrow and she grabbed my face and burned it in return."

"…what?"

"It's true, I kind of deserve it."

Before anyone else could speak up, Jotaro and DoomSalyer teleported in the middle of the crowd catching everyone off guard.

Lori spoke up once again: "You guys again, but where's Kicker and Ironhide?"

"They're dead." DoomSalyer said plainly.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Misha said shocked, hoping he was joking.

"You heard me, I fed him to a giant-well a robot even you guys would say is gigantic if I'm being honest. I think his name was "Unicorn" or something."

"Unicron? He's out there somewhere?" Hot Shot spoke up. "Yeah… That'll do it…" admittedly, he wasn't really one to enjoy Ironhide's company.

"While Kicker and Ironhide's deaths are unfortunate, I am afraid we can not sit here and do nothing while Earth is vulnerable." Optimus stated with a sigh, though he was never one to look down on anyone. He also didn't really have much positives to say about Kicker and Ironhide, death may have been to hard of a punishment, there was still nothing anybody could really do about it except hope that there will be no other casualties aside from those two. "I'm sorry to cut this short Lori, but it seems that we are needed elsewhere."

"At least we won't be bored." Jetfire remarked. On Optimus's que, the Autobots made their way to the groundbridge preparing for battle.

With the humans by themselves, another conversation came up.

"So what now?" DoomSalyer asked Jotaro.

"Well I'm not done, from I have been told, there are a lot of other words that I need to go to dish out some more punishment before I can call it quits."

"So I see… Say, you wouldn't mind if I join you right? I can't really say that I have anything better to do."

"You want to join me?"

"Don't see why not, and if it wasn't already obvious: I love giving idiots what they deserve." DoomSlayer said proudly earning a chuckle from Jotaro.

"A guy who can cripple I giant robot could definitely come in handy. What do you say KillBoss?" The third Jojo asked remembering when Polnareff joined the Crusaders.

 **"I don't see why not. The more the merrier."**

"Alright then, it was nice meeting you Lori, just wished it was under better circumstances."

"No problem, with Turn Around here, I don't think anyone will be pulling anymore surprises anytime soon." She said with a smirk.

And with one last nod, I teleported the two out of there to their next targets.

Meanwhile, Misha was lost in her own thoughts. She came to a point where she couldn't pretend that she actually did anything to help Kicker's behavior, if anything all she ever did was humor his bratty behavior. And the fact that he just died being no different than how he was when she first meet him, the only thing that was there to keep her from being alone was now the failure that she had no choice but to live with.

 **Fun Fact! Originally there was going to be a Teen Titans Go Arc in this story, but was ultimately cut since there is no point in beating a dead horse. And yeah, I'm not dead myself obviously… Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed and thank you HASBRO for the 35 years of Transformers.**

 **Until Next Time…**


End file.
